I just can't imagine
by 127180709127180709
Summary: The Cullens run into Bella and her new family when they are on the run from division... so what will happen when Edward learns of Bella's newfound powers?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own any thing - damn now im depressed - Oh Hannah? (;

* * *

" I love you Jaz." I cooed in his ear.

"I love you too, Darlin." He cooed right back.

I was about the kiss him, when I was suddenly and violently sucked into a vision of Bella.

I could see her lying on a hospital bed. A doctor hovering over her.

Monitors and other strange medical equipment whizzed and beeped in the room. A tall, bald man of African American decent stood in the observatory, made eye contact with the doctor, and gave a nod.

The doctor pulled out a needle full of dark black viscous liquid and stuck it into the major vein in Bella's arm. She winced and then began to thrash about, her chest jumping in the air.

The man in the observatory looked down to notice a glass ball roll across the floor, not thinking anything of it, he turned his attention back to the doctor. The monitor indicating Bella's heart beats flat lined, signaling the end of her life.

The doctor leaned into Bella, to get a closer look at her unmoving corpse. She suddenly jolted awake, the monitor going crazy. Bella reacted to her situation very quickly, kicking the doctor and grabbing his name car and a needle off of the silver tray beside her.

He started running toward the door, as the doctor picked he off of the floor, lunging for the alarm. Buzzers sounded and lights blinked throughout the building. Bella, still running, turned the corner. The nearest exit was about to close.

Bella glanced behind her, almost tripping on her two left feet as she did. Bella pounded her fists on the steel door, before looking down to see that the little glass ball had run into the door, stopping it's closing.

She slid the door open, it closing with a satisfying THMMMPP behind her. A blond Caucasian man came up behind the bald man.

" She survived the injection." He told the blond man huskily.

" She's our pacent Zero. Bring me every Sniffer we have."

The blond male was quick to remark matter –o – factly, " She's on foot she won't get far."

The bald man was even quicker to rebuttal him; " She'll get help from any Mover or Watcher she sees. Do whatever is necessary to get her in range and back. Now!"

He roared, obviously a superior. Just as quickly as I was sucked in the vision , I was sucked out.

" Alice , honey , are you okay? Your were giving off some pretty strong levels of panic." But I couldn't answer him right away , my head was buzzing with questions.

Where was that? _When _was that? Has it happened yet? Why did she kick that doctor? Why would a hospital like that need such a security system? Unless it wasn't a hospital. Why is she Paicent Zero. What is a Sniffer ?

Is Bella one? Why did him them anyway? Why were they called Sniffers anyway? ' Mover or Watcher' , what were they ? Which one was Bella? What _WAS_ Bella?

* * *

**Hey guys- ****sry**** THIS is the first ****chappie****! There was this whole com. file mess up and you guys got ****chappie**** two for ****chappie**** one - ****sry**** . And BTW - updates will be MUCH more frequent after the sixth - PLEASE don't ask why - just be happy ! R&R byess (; **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys - I am sssooooooooooooooooooooo fucking board right now, and I didn't want to update any of me other stories right now , so you know yeah. Whatever. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer - I own Logan and Tanner - and that is it ! Everything else belongs to it's rightful owners.

* * *

Powers in THIS story– Bleeders-Watchers-Pushers-Shifters-Sniffs-Shadows-Stiches-Wipers-Timers- if you need a description of the powers then just put it in you R&R 'kay?

* * *

I looked over to Logan; I couldn't help but think of Edward. They were nothing alike physically, though, mentally they were twins.

Logan had tanned skin, a lanky build, and natural red hair. Almost complete opposites.

Don't get me wrong – Logan was gorgeous, but he was a friend that was there for you when you needed him, nothing more. Not that he would be, because of the whole gay thing.

" What are you staring at? Do I have a spot on my shirt?" He dorkishly looked down.

Another major difference. As if that wasn't enough, Logan was man-gay.

Yeah, he didn't skip around singing girly songs, because that would be quote ' to fucking girl-gay for me, girlfriiiieennndddd'.

" Nah. Just looking at you." He made a weird high- pitched chuckling sound underneath his breath.

Was he… giggling? I think he was. Okay, Logan wasn't ' Work it girl' gay, but this was still a bit much – for him.

" Okay, ha-ha, very funny. Back to business, Division sniffs are going to be here in…"

I glanced at Cassie, who was smirking, " My god Bella, can't you remember anything? Or did the gay wiper over there get to you?"

I sighed; Logan did sometimes erase things from my memory. But I think it is on accident. I _think._

" Okay Miss. Great Watcher, we'll let you and your 'watching' handle it when Division sniffs are banging in the doors." I curled my fingers in on watching, as I watched her eyes darken before me.

" Fine, oh Great Mover, three hours. We need to leave in thirty minutes though, if we plan on catching that flight to Seattle."

" We never decided where we were going."

" But we will." I snorted.

I glanced around. Four people to Seattle. Between the flights, hotel, semi- permeate shelter, food, cars, and guns, this could take some serious cash.

Cassie turned in her seat and dug into her purse. She pulled out a wad of cash the size of my head.

Logan, Tanner, and I stared at her. Tanner, Logan's lover was the first to speak up, " How in the world did you get all that cash?"

" Relax its shift money. It'll only hold for a couple more minutes so we better get going." I smiled at her invented term for Shifted money. I liked it, not illegal, but at the same time not legal.

" Yes, let's." Logan said.

"Yeah, snowballs chance in hell I'm getting the boost." Tanner chimed in.

Cassie touched a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. We knew this look very well. She was having a vision.

Her hand came away from her forehead and she looked at me with confused eyes.

It was times like these I missed Alice.

I could go back. I hadn't changed.

Except for the fact that I had discovered my moving powers.

It had been 43 years , 156 hours , and ... 16 minutes since I saw any of them.

I don't know how I lasted that long without seeing him, but between running away from Division and learning how to use my powers, I've been pretty busy.

If it wasn't for Tanner, I wouldn't have the chance of going back to see him ever again. Tanner was a Timer.

As weird as that sounds, He can make you immortal.

Your body starts to regress, while your mind still progresses, to when you first discovered you had powers, and stays there, forever. His powers can be countered by a Stitch, but the process is very painful.

His powers had no effect on humans, to which we were lucky, because if they did humans would be regressing into their very death all around us ( A/N- kinda like Button , you know Curious Case of ) , because humans never get powers.

"Yeah , snowballs whatever, lets get the fuck outta here before Leaders or Division show up one."

After a quicky courus of yeses , we packed our bags and headed out into the cold Germany night.

* * *

Then Cullens will be in Chapter Two!!!!And I think a lemon will be needed in chapter six. R&R - You know you want to!!!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys , soooooo sorry for the long ass wait. But GUESS WHAT! - We programed 2 keyboards ( well not really a keyboard but like a program in which Mir can type and it would show up on the screen with my typing ;) into the computer, the first time we tried it out it crashed the whole fucking system, so here goes - 1,2,3

second keyboard on

Mir?

Yeah

YEA! It works It fucking works

I'm still mad at you bitch

get over it fugly whore

Watching 'Mean Girls' Haven't we ?

It was on last night , you

yeah

so anyway ... how was your date

the guy was a total ass

awwww sucks for you

sucks for you too

why? (;

cause it's your fucking fault i swear i'm going to break your fucking face

can't break plastic bitch

fuck ysecond keyboard off

I love myself - oh that the phone- byess for now - oh it miranda calling to tell me not to publish that i'm a ... er , bye guys

* * *

Disclaimer - Nope still don't own it.

* * *

"Damn it Emmett, if you do not move that cute little ass of yours, I will cut your left ball off!" Rosalie caught the attention of most of the surrounding passengers trying to get on their plane, whose entrance Emmett was blocking.

None of this matter as long as I didn't have Bella. I tried to focus on what everyone was thinking, anything to make the permanent pain go even a little away.

I hope this new fucking town has a good lingerie shop; Rose only brought half of the closet that was in Fairbanks!

Oh my poor baby! Edward deserves happiness as much as anybody else. It hurts to even think about having to leave Carlisle, imagine what Edward is going through! Maybe Jasper could…

Damn Edward, grow a pair will ya? She was a measly human – there are plenty of human females around here, just fucking pick one and get the fuck laid!

I wonder how Edward is doing? Jasper said it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Ummmm, Jasper. Naked Jasper, ummmm. Naked Jasper with a cherry on top, Oh HALE yeah!

I wonder if the hospital Seattle has an advanced trauma unit. I've wanted to try one of those out.

Edward really seems to be doing better. Maybe he is finally getting over Bella…

I growled low in my chest and cursed under my breath.

"Edward! I don't care what he was thinking! There is no call for dirty words. Especially directed at your brother!"

"How the HELL could you even think I would ever fucking get OVER Bella?" I screeched making Esme gasp.

"Edward! Enough!"

"Whatev-" I could see her – she was in someone else's thoughts, they were undressing her. I let out a warning growl that staked my claim on her before spinning around, not caring what the others thought. It probably wasn't even her; there have been a lot of false calls. Just last week I thought she was at the mall while carrying Alice's bag with Jasper and flung them everywhere to go chase after her only to have a mental breakdown when it was just a girl with Bella's hair color.

"Edward? Son what is it?" I couldn't see much with the venom of unshed tears for Bella – I just saw a short little girl with pink stripes in her knotty hair that the perverted pedophile now began staring at. I instantly knew it wasn't Bella, because if it was then he would not have had the strength to take his eyes off of her. I turned back around shaking, much to the concern of my family. I never shook before but never before had I been so sure that it was her.

* * *

This is NOT a chapter this is a filler - a short chappie that fills in blanks between chappies - kay? byess


End file.
